Broken Lives
by Aby'n'Marc
Summary: Spot and his sister, Spitfire, are in turmoil over their best friend Docks. Spitfire is trying to tear them apart and Spot is trying to learn to love.
1. Alexander and Kendra

Disclaimer-I do not own this movie! A/N-I have to thank Miss Spitfire Conlon for this brilliancy. She gave me the idea. Oh and if you've read 'Found,' you know Docks McGowen as a boy. Well, Docks is a girl in this story just like she is in real life.  
  
Kendra chased her brother down the docks and completely off the end of it. Alexander splashed into the water right before his sister did. They both surfaced, laughing uncontrollably. Docks stood at her perch, watching the two seven year old twins.  
"Hey! What are youse two doin in Brooklyn?!" She jumped down onto the dock and sneered. She was the leader of Brooklyn's younger sister and wasn't about to let these two squabbling children come into Dollar's territory without a fight.  
Spot climbed out of the water and smirked. "I'se..." He stopped short of calling himself Alexander, which was his real name. "Spot...Spot and..." He looked at Kendra asking her to say a name.  
"Spitfire. Spitfire Conlon and her younger twin bruddah, Spot."  
Docks groaned. "I don't care who ya are! What are ya doin in my brother's territory?"  
"Uh..." Spot looked at his sister. "We'se just heah I guess."  
"You guess? I think ya bettah do more den guess Mr. Blue Eyes!" That had been the first thing Docks McGowen had noticed about the twins. They shared identical cerulean blue eyes.  
Spot glared and advanced on the little blonde girl. "Yeah. I guess. Maybe I'se thinkin bout doin more, seein as you'se threatin us?"  
Docks stared into the hazy blue orbs and found nothing but anger and sadness. "I ain't threatin no one blue eyes."  
"Its SPOT! Get it right midget!" He snapped, commenting on the girl's size.  
Spitfire stepped between her brother and the emerald-eyed McGowen girl. "Let's not and say we didn't aye Spot?"  
Docks pushed Spitfire away from her and threw her brother to the ground. "You don't talk ta Docks McGowen like dat gorgeous! You don't talk ta any a' da McGowens like dat. Ya understand me?"  
Spot pushed the girl off of him. "I don't think ya understand me...Docks...but I can already fight 'gorgeous!'" He grabbed his sister's hand and began walking away, his chest heaving in anger.  
"Wait! You can fight already?!" Docks stood up and caught Spot's shoulder.  
Spot looked her up and down. "Maybe. I wanna see ya bruddah foist." He cocked his head as if asking permission. Docks stood up and motioned for him to follow her.  
"He's gonna like ya if ya can fight already. He likes da fighters but you'll have ta pass his test foist."  
"What's his test?"  
Docks glanced at him. "Well, I'm his test a' course!"  
Dollar stepped out of the shadow of a building, brushing his black hair out of his eyes. "And ya passed wit flyin colors Conlons. I'm Dollar McGowen, leadah a' Brooklyn Newsies. Would ya like ta join da crew?"  
Spot looked at Spitfire, whose blue eyes were filled with fire at the sight of a boy behind Dollar. "Yeah, we'se in for it. I'm Spot Conlon an' dis is me sistah Spitfire."  
"Yeah? Well, ya know I'm Dollar an' dis is me sistah Docks. Behind me is Shots . He's me constant companion now. Recruited him last week."  
Spitfire's eyes hadn't left Shots. "Devon? Is dat you?" She pushed her brother aside and stepped closer to the boy. His black eyes reverted their gaze to the ground as he nodded.  
"So youse two know each uddah?" Dollar asked skeptically.  
Shots shrugged and crossed his arms. "She knew me but she don't know me no more. I went ta school wit 'em before I ran away."  
Docks placed a gaze on Spot's cerulean eyes and then on Shots's own black ones. "Well, are we gonna sit heah all night or are we goin home?"  
Dollar picked his sister up and slung her over his shoulder. She laughed as he carried her to the Lodging House and set her on the doorstep, the others behind them.  
"Welcome to Brooklyn Lodging House, owned and operated by me older bruddah, Luke McGowen," Dollar said, opening the door. Spot looked around at his new home.  
'I can't believe I've taken Kendra heah!' He thought. 'I'm supposed ta look after her till Dad gets back...'  
  
Alexander Conlon soon found out that his dad wasn't coming back. It had been nine years since then to the day and Michael Conlon had never come back for his children. When Spot turned sixteen, Dollar had given Brooklyn to him and now ran the Lodging House. Docks had grown into the sixteen-year-old girl that now had a remarkable crush on him. Spitfire was quite the little man-killer herself, with blue eyes and blonde hair, she was a looker if there ever was one.  
  
Docks stood on her tiptoes and kissed Spot's cheek, only to receive a slap in the back of the head from Spitfire. She glared. She hadn't grown used to the fact that the McGowens didn't run Brooklyn anymore. But Spot gave a warning glance to his sister and Spitfire returned her gaze to the journal in her lap. Docks put an arm around Alexander. "Spot, do you want to go somewhere...alone?"  
Spot smirked. It was a question Docks asked a lot and he often said yes but today he didn't feel like using her. "Not now sweetie. I gots business ta handle." He looked out over the crowd of newsies in the bunkroom. Docks groaned. He had never actually slept with her. Only fooled around. She was his sister's best friend and he wasn't about to jeopardize that for some kicks in bed with his superior's baby sister.  
Spitfire had heard the question and her hazy blue eyes snapped up. "Reilly McGowen!" She hissed. Docks glared at her real name being said.  
"Kendra Conlon!" She whispered venomously.  
"Goils! Stop bickerin'!" Spot shouted. Both girls' heads lowered to the ground. Docks rested a hand on Spot's chest. He was dangerously close to taking up that offer but he had matters of a borough war to deal with. One of Jack Kelly's boys had been selling in Brooklyn's territory. And it happened to be Shots who caught the boy. Shots had then proceeded to soak the Manhattan newsie to a bloody pulp. Spot couldn't help that. It was how Brooklyn was taught. It was how Alexander Kyle Conlon liked it and planned to keep it.  
When Jack walked in Spot untangled himself from Docks's arms and made his way toward him. The room became silent as the boys spit shook.  
"Spot Conlon..."  
"Jack Kelly I'm guessin'?" Spot asked tauntingly.  
Jack nodded grimly. "One a' ya fighters soaked me newest boy..."  
"Ya newest boy was sellin' on me best fighter's territory and in Brooklyn no less. I run dis place like McGowen did so don't think ya can get away wit shit because Dollar's gone. Dat ain't da way I play da game."  
Jack's eyes flashed as Docks stood behind Spot and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Ya take McGowen's baby sistah as ya new play toy Conlon?"  
Spot shrugged Docks's hand away. "No...she's a close friend is all."  
Spitfire had about had it with her brother's tactics. "Look Kelly. We caught ya boy...dat's da end. He was sellin in my man's territory so he should go whinin an snivelin ta you not us. Now get outta Brooklyn!"  
Jack nodded. "I will but foist I got somethin ya bruddah heah might want..." He pulled a girl out from the clump of boys behind him. "Dis is Dusty. I found her wanderin' ya streets in da ealier hours dis mornin'."  
The girl was thin and had brown hair and brown eyes. She looked up at Spot with adoration in her eyes. Docks didn't like it. She didn't like it all.  
Spitfire nodded. "We'll take her. Now go!" Spot shouted and took a step toward Jack, raising his switchblade. Jack and the rest of his boys left quickly.  
Docks, Spitfire, Star, Penny, Raincloud, and Bender took Dusty upstairs. They got her settled in and then she started to ask questions.  
Docks sat in the corner, not speaking to anyone in particular and hoping no one noticed she was there.  
"So what's Spot like? I mean is he really as cruel as they make him out to be?"  
Spitfire glanced at her best friend in the corner. "Why? Do you like him or somethin'?"  
Dusty shrugged. "He's cute I guess. He has an aura of power about him. Ya know?"  
Docks stood up and advanced on the other girl. "Spot is taken by me and only me so I think ya bettah watch what ya sayin' bout him. I got dibs on da leadah an' I'm da only one dat's evah gonna really keep him."  
Penny smirked. "Sure ya are. You an' all his whores!" The other girls laughed but one glare from Docks McGowen sent them all running.  
Docks sat back down. She knew very well that Alex liked his whores...but that would never stop her from loving him. She sighed and lay down. Spitfire sat next to her.  
"If he hurts ya like dis why da ya still do shit for him?" She asked, putting a hand reassuringly on Docks's shoulder.  
"Because some day he's gonna know what he's been missin' in me an' he'll love me den Kendra. He will."  
Spitfire shook her head. "He's my bruddah an' I'll tell ya what he loves. Alex loves women an' power. He's already got both. He don't know what love is. He thinks it's a game him an' his corner tavern whores can play wit a rope an' a bedpost. Alex ain't da man ta settle down wit Reilly. He's a womanizer!"  
Docks nodded. "I know but ya don't see him when its just us...just Alexander and Reilly. He refuses ta do anything with me. He says he don't wanna ruin our 'friendship.' He said I'm da one he thinks about all day...not those whores he sleeps wit all da time..." She trailed off, wiping tears from her cheeks. She remembered when she first started to worry about Spot. He would come home at night with that crimson lip lacquer all over the collar of his shirt and his blonde hair tousled. He'd grin at her, cheeks stained red from whatever he'd been doing and slip an arm around her waist whispering, "Ya still like me huh Docksy-goil? I still like ya too. Youse da one I think about baby." He was such liar...wasn't he? He had never even layed a finger on her. He didn't want her like she wanted him. She was a toy, used to pleasure him when his whores weren't around...and she had been falling for it all along. "Maybe youse right Spitfire. I oughta find anuddah man." Spitfire nodded. It seemed like she had finally gotten Docks away from her brother. Now all she needed was to keep Spot away from Docks. "Youse a McGowen! And ya gorgeous. You can have any damn man in da city! Look at yaself! Pretty blonde hair, eyes as green as ya homeland itself. In fact, they's more green den Ireland and ya choose ta go aftah Alexander Conlon?! Go get yaself a real man dat can love ya like he can't!" Docks nodded and stood up. "I will! I'm goin' out ta find someone right now!" She ran down the steps, running straight into Spot. "Docks? Where ya goin baby?" He asked, putting an arm across her shoulder.  
"Get off me Alex! Ya don't want me! If ya did ya woulda taken me when I offered ta you da thousands of times dat I did! I'm goin out ta find someone who will! Bye!"  
Spot stared in shock as the girl left. He hadn't taken her offer because he didn't want to hurt her...or have Dollar after him for taking his baby sisters virginity. "Kendra Conlon when I get me hands on ya!" He hissed, taking the steps to the girls' bunkroom two at a time.  
"SPITFIRE CONLON!" He shouted, slamming the door open. Spitfire jumped three feet into the air and her eyes widened at the anger in her brother's cool blue eyes. "Ya told her I didn't want her didn't ya?! Ya sent Reilly McGowen out a' heah lookin' for some guy to spend da night wit?! Do ya know how many creeps are in Brooklyn at night dat would toss her in an alley an' not think twice bout rapin her! You bitch! Dollar's gonna kill me!" He grabbed Spitfire's shoulders and smashed her against the wall. "You an me are gonna go find her now an' if someone put one goddamn finger on her I'll fucking kill ya! I didn't take up her offers for exactly dis reason! Ya to stupid ta figure dat out?"  
"Ya use her Spot! As a toy when ya whores ain't around!"  
"She asks Kendra! I don't force anything on her! She's me best friend an' ya might a' just cost me her life!"  
"She loves ya Spot! She'd do anything for ya an' ya use her as some sorta sex toy!"  
Spot's blue eyes flashed fire and threw his sister to the ground. "When ya calm down I expect ya out lookin' for her. Penny!" He shouted to the redhead across the room. She jumped up, fear evident on her pretty face. "Take Shots an' go ta Manhattan. Tell Kelly ta look for da second McGowen goil. She's missin'."  
Penny ran down the steps, grabbed Shots by his shoulder without warning, and toted him out the door.  
"What da hell ya doin Penny?!" He snapped, shrugging her away.  
"Conlon's as mad as a bat outta hell Shots. Docks went lookin' for trouble tonight...cause she says she don't need him no more."  
"Dey never was a couple so why's it so big?"  
Penny rolled her eyes and glared at him. "She's a McGowen. A big name on da streets...at least in da newsies. Luke and Dollar McGowen'll kill him if she gets hoit!"  
Shots nodded and the duo took off for Manhattan.  
  
Spot shivered as he crossed the bridge, looking for Docks. It was mid-November and freezing in the city. "Docksy-goil! Where are ya?" He called. "C'mon ya bruddah is gonna kill me!" He whispered the last few words.  
If he didn't find this girl the McGowen boys would pulverize him. He really did want to find her. He knew she cared...the question was, could he care back? He wanted to yes, but was it possible? He had the whores, and the power, oh yes, but he didn't have love. 'Never have, never will,' He thought to himself with a slight chuckle. "Docks! Come out heah!" He finished crossing the bridge and ducked into an alley. "Docks!"  
  
Spitfire shrank against a wall as she heard the drunken shouts. The last think Alex needed was her getting into trouble too. She ran around the back of the building and straight into Oscar Delancey. "Why hello sweetcake! Ain't you da Conlon bitch? Why youse just a pretty little face ain't ya? Maybe Spot wouldn't mind if we had a little fun tagetha?" He pressed his body against her.  
"Get off me!" She pushed him away and kicked him hard in the stomach. "I'm telling Spot you were in Brooklyn you slimeball!" Oscar doubled over in pain.  
"Well, I thought you'd wanna know where da McGowen whore was?"  
Spitfire stopped in her tracks. "Where's Docks? You son of a bitch where is she?!" Spitfire dropped to her knees, putting Oscar in a headlock.  
Oscar winced. "I saw her bout an hour ago. She was cryin' an' stumblin like a drunk sailor! I didn't do nothin Conlon I swear!"  
Spitfire released him and groaned. "Get out a' Brooklyn ya scum!" She snapped, running out of the alley. "SPOT! Spot?" She screamed.  
  
Spot heard his sister call him and, thinking she had found Docks he took off for her. "Spitfire?" He reached her, out of breath. "What are ya callin me for if ya don't got her?" His breath was vapor gusts in front of his face as he tried to speak.  
"I got a lead. Oscar says he saw her bout an hour ago...hurt." She winced at the last words and Alex looked up.  
"I'm gonna kill ya Kendra!" He tore out of the alley and ran to the lodging house. It only made sense that that's where she'd be. He pushed past a group of boys as they laughed, probably coming back from the Bordello. He grimaced as he reached the house and the crowd that surrounded the porch. He threw the boys out of the way to get to the center of the gathering. "Docks!" He gasped out the word as he saw her. She was covered in blood and bruises.  
"Reilly..." He managed to say as he lifted her limp form. "Somebody get a doctor she's livin'! Docks?"  
Her green eyes fluttered open and she looked into his own blue. "Alex..."  
  
A/N-Oh yes it was long but fun to write. Its just the beginning peeps so no freaking out! Hugs to all my reviewers! I love you guys! 


	2. Beating

Disclaimer-I don't own it. Get over yourselves! A/N-Two chapters in one day! Das ist alot des Schreibens!  
  
Spot lifted the limp girl up into the Lodging House with great caution. "Dollar! Get out heah!" He called as he passed Dollar's office. Dollar came out, saw his sister and glared at Spot.  
Spot laid Docks carefully on the bunk. He placed a hand on her bloody forehead. "She's got a fever..."  
Dollar laughed. "Yeah? Well, I'd like ta know where da hell ya were when dis was goin on?!"  
Spot shrugged. "She left before I knew what was happenin. Dollar, ya can soak me latah for dis...or at least try, but now ya gotta be heah for ya sistah! I don't know what dey did ta her!"  
Dollar's blue eyes flared. "An' nothin woulda happened had ya been a leadah and watched her!"  
A rather fat doctor walking in put the heated argument to a stop. He had a cheery red face and gray beard with a round nose. Spot almost laughed but the blood all over him kept him somber.  
"Well, now this young lady certainly has taken a beating has she not?"  
Spot could only nod as Docks issued a strained moan of pain. He swallowed. He was going to get it for this one. Dollar was much bigger than he was and he had Luke on his side. They would macerate him and make sure it was painful.  
The doctor leaned over Docks and then shook his head. "I need you boys to leave so I can work on her. She'll need clothes when I'm done here."  
Dollar grabbed Spot roughly by the arm and practically dragged him out of the room. "Dollar I didn't know what was gonna happen! I didn't even know she left until I ran inta her an' even den I had to go punish who sent her away!"  
Spitfire stormed into the room. "Dollar dis is my fault entirely. Don't blame Spot."  
Dollar glanced at the girl and gave her a sharp nod. "If she ain't okay Spitfire, me an' youse gonna have some problems..."  
Spot's cold eyes snapped onto Dollar. "Touch her an' I'll soak ya," He said coolly. Dollar glared but left the room with the other two.  
It took a good four hours to clean Docks up and by the time the doctor was done it was near 3 in the morning. Spot had fallen asleep and his head was resting on Spitfire's shoulder. "Alright, you kids are welcome to come in. She has a fracture in her arm and a concussion. She'll be fine if she wakes up in the next hour so I can check her eyes.  
Dollar stood up and made his way into the room. A clean white bandage encircled Docks's blonde hair and a splint was on her left wrist. She was completely covered in bruises and cuts.  
Spot looked over Docks. She was most certainly a mess. He sighed. If she didn't wake, Dollar would make him an example to the other boys of what happens when you mess with the McGowen kids. All together there were eight of them. Luke was 28, Dollar was 22, Marietta was 18, Docks was 16, River was 13, Star and her twin sister Sunny were 9, and the youngest was Rain at 3 years. They had parents but every time another baby was born they were sent out on the street to find their siblings. That was just the way things with the McGowens worked. You have a baby and send it to its brothers.  
Dollar grabbed Spot roughly by the arm and tossed him into the spare room. He slammed him the wall and got within inches of his face. "Alexander Conlon...what happened ta me sistah?"  
Spot let his arms drop from their defensive position. You didn't fight Dollar because if you did, you then had problems with the entire family. "I don't know Dollar. Ask da Delanceys. If I knew who did dat I'd go kill 'em for ya but I don't. Until Docks can tell me who did, I can't do anything but when she does tell me I'll kill 'em. Its as simple as dat."  
"It ain't simple Spot. If she don't wake up from da concussion she ain't evah gonna wake up! She'll die!"  
Spot nodded and let his head drop. "I'm gonna go lookin' for 'em tomorrow. I'll bring dem back alive so you can toy wit 'em. Awright?"  
Dollar threw him to the floor. "You bettah hope Lucas an' River ain't heard about dis yet...dey wouldn't be so nice ta ya."  
Luke was definitely not on Spot's list of people to make angry. He was a bigger version of Dollar McGowen; what, with the dark eyes and blonde hair. River was more like his sister in actions but in looks, he was the outcast, His black hair and blue eyes set him off from the rest of the McGowens. Then there was Sunny and Star, who had green eyes and red hair, Marietta who had brown hair and green eyes, and Rain who had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
Spot sighed and headed to the spare room where Docks was. He planned on sitting up with her but Spitfire wouldn't have it. She said he had to go to sleep and get rested so he could find who attacked the girl. He gave in to her quite easily; he didn't feel like arguing.  
He trudged up to his room, which was separate because he was the leader, and slumped onto the bed, heaving a sigh of relief. He was content until someone knocked on the door. He stumbled over and opened it. Dusty stood, silhouetted in the doorway.  
"Hey new goil. How's it rollin'?"  
Dusty leaned deftly on the wall and shrugged. "You seemed upset so I'se decided ta check up on ya. Ya awright?"  
Spot groaned. "You obviously don't know me. I'm nevah upset. Ya don't need ta check on me."  
Dusty seemed surprised by the irritated tone in his voice. "Awright. I can tell ya don't want me heah. Bye." She turned sharply on her heal and left. Spot slammed the door after her. The last thing he needed was some smutty little girl after him.  
He laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. The exhaustion headache was killing him but the sleep that coaxed him away numbed the pain and within minutes he was sleeping.  
It seemed to be only moments after that, that Dollar was shaking him awake. "C'mon Spot...presses are rollin'! Get up!" Spot rolled over and off the bunk with a loud smack as he hit the floor.  
"Did she wake up?" He asked groggily. ` Dollar glanced at him with a slight grin. "Yeah she did. The Bronx boys jumped her. She didn't say what they did exactly, but she was hysterical. You can try ta talk ta her but I doubt you'll get anything."  
"Hey Dollar, I ain't sellin taday. I'm gonna go look for dem boys. Awright?"  
"Yeah. Go. I'd take someone wit ya though. Docks can fight so I know one boy didn't do all dat damage." "I'm only gonna take one at a time. Den when dat one spills I'll go find da ones he told me bout." Dollar nodded. "I like da way ya think but I'm tellin' ya ta take a boidie. Someone dat can get outta dere fast if ya in trouble. Ya like me bruddah an' I don't wanna see ya in somethin' ya can't fix. "Fine. I'll take Star an' Sunny. Dey're da fastest goils we got." Dollar thought for a moment. "Take 'em." At that he left Spot in the room alone. Spot pulled his hat and suspenders on and ran upstairs to Docks's room. She was awake and sitting up, talking to Penny. "Hey Docks. How ya feelin'?" He asked softly, sitting next to the bed. She turned toward him and tears stung her eyes. "I've been bettah Spot. But I been worse too." "Why are ya cryin'? Ya weren't cryin' until I came in heah." Behind Docks, Penny was furiously shaking her head as if to tell him not to ask. He gave her a quizzical look and then turned his attention to Docks. "I gotta know what happened ta give 'em what dey deserve." Docks frowned. "Kill 'em. Dats about all ya can do." She reverted her green eyes to her hands, which sat folded in her lap. Spot was shocked at the reaction. Docks was actually the least violent of the McGowens and she had just told him to kill someone. "I don't think I understand ya...why should I kill 'em?" Docks's green eyes were blazing as she looked up at him. "Ya don't wanna know. Go Spot." "I ain't leavin' till ya tell me what happened. I can't kill some of the Bronx's boys for no reason! I gotta know what da hell happened last night!" Docks clenched her teeth. "If I tell ya, ya gonna go crazy! Get outta heah Spot!" Spot stood up. "Ya think because ya bruddah's own da newsies dat you can tell me what ta do! Well, ya can't! I'm ya leadah an' ya answer ta me!" Docks felt the tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm protectin' ya Spot. Now go before I call Luke and Patrick." Spot frowned. Luke and Dollar, Luke and Patrick...the same people. He smashed the door open and tore down the steps. Shots saw him at the door and grabbed his elbow. "Spot? What happened?"  
"She won't tell me what happened! She hangs all ovah me but she can't tell me why she got herself soaked last night!" He snapped and pulled his arm away. Shots gaped at him.  
"She didn't tell ya? She told Penny, Spitfire, an' me...I guess it is bettah dat ya don't know though. She made us promise not ta tell Luke an' Dollar or any of her family. And you..."  
"She made ya promise not ta tell me?! Why is she hidin' from me?! I didn't do nothin ta deserve dis! Did I?"  
"Yeah. Ya don't treat her like she treats ya. Ya treat her like a baby an' she ain't no baby Spot, trust me!" Shots regretted his tone when Spot's fist connected with his face.  
"Tell me now or get more pain in three seconds den ya will at da end a ya life!"  
Shots felt his heartbeat skyrocket. This was not where he wanted to be, at the mercy of the famous Spot Conlon. "Dey soaked her real bad Spot...an'...I can't tell ya Spot, I promised her!"  
Spot clenched his teeth and hit the other boy again. "Spill or get more!"  
Shots tilted his head and spit blood. "I can't!" He caught Spot's fist before it hit him. "Stop it! I promised her!"  
Spot brought his knee up and it struck Shots's stomach with a sickening thump. The oxygen rushed out of the other boy's lungs, leaving him fighting for breath. "Tell me now Shots!" Shots shook his head and groaned as another fist hit his throat, keeping the precious air out of his body.  
"What da hell is goin on heah?!" Luke McGowen threw the door open and stepped outside. "SPOT! What did he do?"  
  
Spot was shaking with fury and dropped Shots's battered form to the ground. "Held important information from his leadah!"  
"What important information is important enough ta soak ya own best fighta?"  
"Information bout an enemy borough...the Bronx ta be exact!" Spot hissed the words through clenched teeth and glowered at Shots, who lay motionless on the ground. Luke lifted the beaten boy off the ground and to his feet.  
Shots knew well that Spot could work Luke McGowen to his advantage. He nearly groaned when Luke lifted him up and stood him on his feet.  
Luke gazed at Shots and asked, "Are ya ready ta tell ya leadah what ya know?" A crowd had formed around the fight and was now hushed.  
Shots grimaced. "I can't...I promised someone I wouldn't...a Brooklyn goil dat I wouldn't...I'm sorry."  
Luke sighed. "Take him Spot. Do what ya want, he's your boy." And with that, he walked inside.  
Spot seized Shots by the arms and threw him to the ground, giving him a quick kick in the abdomen before punching him in the mouth. "Tell me!" Shots shook his head. He couldn't take much more of this. He'd be forced to hit back soon and he knew that's what Conlon wanted.  
Spot picked him up and slammed his body off the side of the building. Blood ran in a thick stream down Shots's face. "I'd tell ya Spot I would but I promised her! Stop it!"  
Spot brought him to the ground again, and pulled out his cane. "I'm gonna start wit dis if ya don't tell me now Shots! Spill!" Shots broke at that exact moment. He had seen other boys die at the mercy of that cane and he wasn't about to join those ranks. He pushed Spot backward and stood up.  
"I ain't gonna let ya! I made a promise ta a McGowen an' dey can do a lot worse den you!"  
Spot swung the cane with full force, connecting with Shots's side. The crack rang through the crowd and Shots went down on all fours, coughing blood into his hands.  
Spitfire opened the door in time to see him fall. "SPOT!" She screamed and fell to her knees beside Shots. "What did ya do dis for?! He didn't hurt no one!" She gently turned Shots over onto his back and examined the damage. "If ya wanted ta soak someone, go soak da creeps dat hurt Docks, not him!" She cried.  
Spot dropped the cane. "Tell me what dey did!"  
"No. I promised I wouldn't...don't tell me dat's why beat on him. Because ya wanted ta know what dey did! Ya bastard! Ya coulda killed him!" She stood up and grabbed the closest newsboy, which happened to be River McGowen. "River, go get Luke and Patrick! Tell him we got anuddah injury. NOW!" River nodded and ran inside, but not without fixing Spot with a piercing blue gaze first.  
Shots coughed and rolled over. "I'm okay, really Kendra I am."  
"You ain't looked at yaself lately have ya?" Star asked, stepping forward and ripping the hem of her skirt. She then wrapped it around the bleeding cut on his side. Glancing at Spot she said, "My bruddah's are gonna kill ya for dis one."  
Luke and Dollar were outside in minutes. "What da ya...what da hell happened heah?!" Dollar asked, lifting the bloody newsie off the ground and taking him inside. Spot, Spitfire, and Star followed.  
Luke stopped his sister. "No Julietta," He whispered, using Star's birth name. Star nodded and left, not wanting a confrontation with her oldest brother.  
Dollar set Shots on a bunk. "Alexander, ya dead!" He grabbed Spot and threw him to the ground, kicking him in the side. Spot stood shakily and nodded.  
"Patrick, not now. Help me heah!" Luke snapped. "And you, Alex...go see if Docks is okay. She still won't tell me what happened. Someone soaked her but when and how I dunno."  
Spot walked hurriedly out of the room to Docks, where he met Spitfire. She was telling the hurt girl what he had done.  
"So he does care about me..." Docks said softly. "But he shouldn't a' done dat... especially ta ya boyfriend!" Then she looked up and saw him. "I hear ya soaked Shots ta see what happened ta me? If ya wanted ta know dat bad den ya shoulda asked. I don't want ya hoitin innocent people!"  
Spot sat down. "I know, but I can't let whoever did dis get away wit less den dey deserve. What happened? Please Reilly? Tell me?"  
Docks shrugged. "Dey got me in an alley, soaked me, an'...other things..."  
Spot gave her a perplexed look. "Uddah things? What kinda things?"  
Docks's eyes again reverted to her hands. She then glanced at Spitfire as if pleading for her to tell him. Spitfire nodded. "C'mon Alex. I'll tell ya out heah." She led him out of the room and into the hall, shutting the door.  
Spot crossed his arms. "What is it?"  
"Youse was more right den ya know when ya said dere were guys out dat wouldn't think twice 'bout tossin her in an alley an' rapin her...because dat's what happened...dey raped her."  
Spot's eyes widened and he pushed the door open, pulling Docks into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry I even asked ya tell me dat Reilly! I wouldn't a done it if I'd known!"  
She nodded but hugged him back. "I know ya wouldn't have. Dat's why I didn't wanna tell ya. You owe Shots big time."  
"I know but I owe a few Bronx boys dere death sentence huh?"  
She smiled. "Yeah I guess..."  
He frowned. "Anything I can do ta make ya feel bettah?"  
'Hell yeah!' She thought to herself. 'You can stop sleepin wit ya whores an' drinkin' like me faddah!' "You can gimme a kiss?"  
He smiled. "Course I will!" He leaned in and caught her mouth. "Better?"  
She laughed softly. "A little. Get outta heah before Patrick comes in!" She pushed him away and he left.  
  
A/N-Another chapter! Go me! Thanks to all of you guys that actually review this! I love you all! Mwahahaha! 


	3. Forbidden Kiss

Disclaimer-I do not own this movie. Get over it. I never will, though it is in my dreams. A/N-Yes, its chapter 3. ::dances:: Go Docks!  
  
Spot made his way down the crowded streets of the city. He didn't know exactly which Bronx boys had gotten Docks, but he'd find out. All he had to do was pick off one of the younger newsies from that area and make him spill. He grinned. It was like taking candy from a baby.  
The first boy he saw was a little bigger than him but had a stupid look on his face so Spot decided that was he'd take down. "Hey you!" He shouted, walking toward him.  
The boy caught sight of the cane, slingshot, and trademark red suspender, and took off running. Spot groaned. "No!" He snapped and tore after him. The other boy pushed through the crowd but was bigger and perceptibly less experienced than the Brooklyn superior. Spot caught him within five minutes and brought the newsie to the ground. "Sit still," He hissed, dragging the boy into an alley. "I ain't gonna hoit unless I deem it necessary!" 'Stop talkin' like dat!' He told himself. 'He won't believe ya really you! He don't need ta know ya ain't from New Yawk!'  
Spot put his knees on the Bronx boy's chest and held him down. "Who attacked McGowen? Ya tell me an' I'll let ya go. I'll even take ya ta Brooklyn so da Bronx guys can't hoit ya."  
"I don't know Conlon! Get off me!"  
Spot rolled his eyes. "Wrong answer!" His fist connected with the other's face. He picked the boy up and slammed him into the brick wall. "Who did it an' wat's ya name?"  
The kid trembled and managed to say, "Me name's Paper and it was Tin dat got her. I was dere Spot but I didn't touch her! I tried ta make 'em leave her alone but dey just shrugged me off. I even told 'em she was Reilly McGowen but dey still didn't listen."  
Spot dropped Paper to the ground and grimaced. Tin wasn't the Bronx newsie Spot wanted a fight with. "Go ta Brooklyn Paper. Tell Spitfire Conlon dat Alex sent ya. An' I ain't Alex so don't even say I am!" He lied, not wanting the boy to know his name. Paper nodded and ran, leaving his papes on the ground.  
Spot sauntered toward the warehouse where the Bronx newsies generally spent their time. The place was crowded with boys and Spot only looked for one. Tin, and he found him after a good ten minutes. "Tin," He called and waved the boy over. Tin, being the stupid lad that he was, ambled toward him. "Heya Tin, my boy. Ya remember me don't ya? Spot Conlon?"  
"Sure I do Spot! Ya Brooklyn's leader..." He trailed off, realizing very suddenly why Spot was there. "Uh...dis is about da McGowen goil ain't it?"  
Spot's eyes flashed rage and he glared at Tin. "Course it ain't Tinny me boy! Its about you bein' in me territory an' hoitin' on a' me goils! Who happens ta be Docks McGowen an' da closest thing I got ta a' friend."  
Tin grimaced and then smirked. "Ya can't hoit me here Spot. Ya surronded by Bronx boys."  
"Oh I know, but ya leadah, Tiger, ain't gonna be to happy when he hears ya put him on da bad side a' da McGowen family. Now, is he?"  
Tin's gray eyes widened in terror. "C'mon Conlon, ya can't do dat ta me! Tiger'll kill me!"  
Spot grinned. "Exactly. Den I get outta doin da doity woik an' you die anyways. Ya see, ya don't mess wit me without getting punished an' ya don't mess wit da McGowens, especially Reilly, without signin' ya own death sentence. C'mon!" Spot took hold of Tin's shoulder and dragged him toward Tiger, who sat at the other end of the warehouse.  
Tiger and Spot had been mortal enemies in every term except the McGowen family. They both wanted to be on their good sides. So when Tiger saw Spot he saw an opportunity to dispose of his rival with great ease, but decided to let the boy talk first. "Conlon, I'se warned ya before not ta come heah but ya still do. Tin? What are ya doin' wit him? Did ya get caught in Brooklyn? Stupid asshole! I knew I shoulda sent Tino."  
Spot shook his head. "No, Tiger. He was not only in Brooklyn, but he got ya on da bad side a' Luke, Patrick, an' River McGowen."  
Tiger's brown eyes lit up with vehemence. "Wat did he do Spot? Don't tell me he soaked on a' da little ones. Sunny, Star, River, Rain...he didn't get Reilly did he?"  
Spot smirked. "He didn't just get Docks...he soaked her wit a bunch a' ya uddah boys, he raped her, an' left her in da streets for us ta find. Ya don't make examples outta McGowen goils!"  
Tiger looked down at Tin and said cynically, "So ya thought ya got one past me huh? Who else did it?"  
Tin was shaking as he rambled off a list, "Smoker, Gun, Cards, Pepper, an' Chew. Oh, an' Paper was dere but he tried ta stop us."  
Tiger smiled. "Well, here's what I'se gonna do: I'm gonna get da uddahs an' send ya ta Brooklyn wit Conlon an' a few a' me loyal boys. Den da McGowens an' Spot can deal wit ya accordingly. How dat sound Conlon?"  
Spot smirked. "Dat sounds fine Tiger. Just fine..." He let go of Tin while Tiger sent for the other boys. They all appeared, solemn and sentient of the situation they were in.  
Spot and four loyal Bronx boys escorted the six criminals to Brooklyn. After that the 4 boys left Spot, Luke, Patrick, and River to deal with them.  
River spoke first, "Ya hurt me sistah." His blue eyes turned their icy gaze on Smoker. "Ya ain't gonna live for more den anuddah hour. Would ya like a last word."  
Luke glowered at the boys. "Dey don't deserve a last word. Really, dey don't."  
Spot sneered. "Yeah sure. Ya know what I says? I say we bring Docks out heah an' let her get 'em back for what dey done."  
River raised his cobalt eyes and smiled. "I'll go get her. She ain't gonna be to happy wit you guys..." At that he ran into the Lodging House.  
Spot advanced on Cards with a smirk. "Ya done a real bad thing Cards. Ya don't mess wit me goils...especially not dat one." He brought a knee into the boy's stomach, causing him to double over in pain.  
River came back out leading Docks. She took one look at the boys and burst into tears. "Kill them, River. Just kill them!" She snapped. River raised an eyebrow.  
"Really?" He looked at Spot, questioningly.  
Docks walked toward Gun and landed a hard punch in his mouth. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her at Dollar, who caught her. "Oh no. Don't hit back or we'll bring Brooklyn's real fightahs out heah. Trust me, ya don't wanna tango wit dem."  
Spot laughed softly. "To bad the best one's a little hoit right now."  
Luke grinned but shook his head. Then he grabbed Chew by the back of the neck and smashed his face into the side of the building. "Ya don't touch me sistahs, ya heah? Not Reilly, Julietta, Piper, or Marietta. Ya really screwed up, hoitin Docks."  
Spot pitched Smoker into the ground and kicked the boy in the stomach before pounding into his face a good 20 times. Smoker was unconscious. Spot looked up to see that the only one left standing was Gun. He pulled his cane out and cracked the boy heavily in the back of the head. Gun collapsed.  
Docks watched the entire fight from the steps with Spitfire. River stood shakily to his feet. If there was any boy in the city to rival Spot's fighting technique, it was River McGowen. The boy was the same height as Spot with black hair and blue eyes. His real name was Morgan. River wiped blood off his face, to reveal that it wasn't his blood. Spot choked and put an arm over Docks's shoulder. "Hey, we gotta talk." She glanced at him and nodded.  
He led her up to his room and sat down. She took a seat next to him and sighed. "Yes?"  
"When Spitfire said dat I didn't care...she was wrong, ya know?"  
Docks reverted her gaze to the ground. "No I don't. Ya sleep around, drink heavily, and still say I'm da one for ya. I don't get it."  
Spot sighed. "I can't love anyone like dat Reilly. I love ya. I do. But I can't love ya like dat...not now at least."  
"Den do me a favah? At least quit one of 'em? Ya worryin' me Alex."  
Spot groaned. This was not the choice he wanted to make. "Fine...I'll quit one for ya. What one da ya want me ta quit?"  
Docks grinned. "I want ya ta quit da women...but I know dat's not what ya wanna do."  
Spot swallowed. It would be hard but he'd do it for her. "Sure. I'll do it."  
"And if ya don't do it, den I get ta torment ya for one whole hour. Deal?"  
"What kinda torment? I don't wanna get in trouble wit River an' Dollar."  
"Nothin I can't handle. Dey won't hoit ya if I tell 'em not to. Ya seen River. I got him wrapped around me finger!" She smiled.  
Spot looked at her and had the sudden desire to kiss the pretty blonde girl. "Docks?"  
She gazed at him. "Hmm?"  
"Can I kiss ya?"  
She jumped and then gave him a small smile. "Course ya can."  
He leaned forward and caught her lips with his own. It was soft and quick but made Docks shiver all the same.  
  
A/N-Oh yes. Go me! Chapter 3 is done! MWAHAHA! 


	4. Pain

Disclaimer-Docks does not own this movie! That is all I have to say. A/n-You guys aren't reviewing! I'll make a deal with you: You review and you get a part in the story with the newsie of your choice. They are all free except for Spot and Shots. That includes all the McGowen boys. River, Luke, and Dollar (Patrick). Duck, yes the McGowens are that dangerous. They are kind of like the Newsie Mafia. And though Dollar and Luke are older, I imagine River to be the dangerous one. And an award is in order for Duck because she reviewed! Mail me and I'll put you in with guy of your choice.  
  
Spot made his way to the fire escape after they had cleaned up the mess left from the fight. The kiss with Docks was still hot on his mind and made him doubt his reputation. He doubted the reputation he had with women. He sat down and lit a cigarette. That, in itself surprised him surprised him. He wasn't a smoker, more of a drinker and sleep around type person.  
Spitfire came out later and took the cigarette from him. "Alex, ya smoking. What's on ya mind?"  
Spot grinned. "Ya know very well what's wrong wit me. We're thousands a' miles from home an' its...Reilly an'...you know what da date is?"  
Spitfire thought for a moment. "Can't say dat I do Alex. What day is it?"  
"It's been exactly 9 years since we left Ireland. 9 years since Mom, Dad, an Danny died. I don't know what ta think anymore."  
Spitfire nodded. "An' Docks's situation ain't makin' it any easier on ya? She's doin a lot better den I thought she would."  
"I knew she'd be okay. She's a McGowen...they're all strong like dat."  
Spitfire looked at the ground. "Youse da only real strong one of our family Alex."  
Spot glanced up. "Nah. Youse pretty strong yaself, though you wouldn't be doin what Docks is in dis situation. She's actin' normal but someday she's gonna explode and soak someone. She'll explode like River's goin' to." Spot had a theory about River. It was that the boy was too much of a fighter to be as nice as he was and that one day he'd go absolutely crazy and kill someone.  
Spitfire laughed. "I dunno. River might just be a calm person. Ya know?"  
He pulled another cigarette out and lit up. He inhaled deeply and then looked at his sister. "He's gonna do it. He'll go crazy."  
She stood up. "I'm goin' in. Its late an' we gotta sell tomorrow...ya bettah come in soon too, Alexander." With that she went inside and to bed. Spot finished the smoke and looked up at the sky. Some time later, Dollar came out.  
"Heya Spot. Why ya out heah?"  
Spot turned and shrugged. "Thinkin'. Dat's all."  
"What are ya thinkin' bout?"  
"How sick people are. How someone could hoit someone like dey did ta Reilly. It makes me sick!"  
Dollar nodded. "She likes ya, Spot. She really does an' I dunno if ya know it, but da thing dat upset her da most, was da fact dat she was out there because she thought ya didn't care...but ya did."  
Spot scowled. "I know. I nevah said I didn't neither! My dumbass sistah did! Docks deserves bettah den me though Dollar. She ain't like da uddah goils I'm with. She actually cares."  
"I know what ya mean. I was leadah once too an' its a lot a' pressure. Women make it easier ta handle but dey get ya inta trouble too. Bar fights, shoot outs...kids," He snapped the last word like it was poison. That was how his mother was. All the McGowens had a different father and none of them knew who went where. That's why they stuck together. They knew they at least had each other since their mother was a whore.  
Spot jumped off the fire escape and out into the night. "I'll be back latah Dollar. I gotta go do somethin' or I'm gonna go crazy!" He laughed and ran off into the night streets of Brooklyn.  
  
He entered a tavern awhile later to be greeted by the bartender with a drunken wave. He got the usual shot of whiskey and watched the surroundings until the familiar scent of strawberries came to him.  
"Hey Berry. What's rollin'?" He asked, turning to the woman beside him. She had black hair, brown eyes, and painted red lips. She leaned over and dragged a finger down his face. She's looking for a bed to sleep in. A bed she got paid to sleep in.  
"Nothin much Conlon. Why ya heah? Ya lookin' for little ole' Berry?"  
Spot smirked. "Sorry dollface. I got a promise ta keep ta a friend. No more whores."  
Berry's face colored at the word though she knew that's what she was. "Fine. I'll go get business elsewhere."  
Spot shrugged and turned back to the bar keep, ordering another shot. He downed another 5 before Docks walked in. She was wearing a red skirt with an off white shirt. Not what she usually had on. She sat next to him,  
"I told ya no more women!" She snapped, taking the shot glass from him.  
"Do I got a woman on me besides you?!"  
Docks looked down. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinkin'. Why aren't ya at home? Luke sent someone lookin' for ya an I volunteered. I knew where'd ya would be..."  
Spot groaned and put his head down. "Yeah? How ya feelin'? Sick or anything?"  
She smiled. "No, thanks for askin' though. River went out ta Bronx taday...after da fight. He got soaked pretty bad."  
Spot sat up. "What?! Dey soaked him aftah what happened ta you? Dey soaked River! I can't believe dat!"  
She nodded. "Can I talk ta you? Just promise not ta tell anyone?"  
He nodded. "Promise."  
"I'm scared Alex. I don't know what ta do. I nevah asked for somethin' like dat ta happen. I nevah even been ta Bronx before! An dere's things dat could happen from dis...things Dollar would kill someone for...things River would break for...things dat would kill me."  
Spot frowned. "Ya can't know if ya pregnant yet!"  
"What if I am? It would ruin me life." She felt tears sting her cheeks. "Ya da only one I trust wit dis."  
He hugged her. "I know."  
Across the room Berry was getting hot with jealousy. Spot had a new girl in her eyes. 


	5. Fight

Disclaimer-I do not own it! A/N-Duck and Miracle, I owe you guys super hugs! Miracle, you got River McGowen. Duck, I'll give you Specs.  
  
Docks followed Spot out of the bar and back to Brooklyn Lodging house. They were halfway there when a little girl, about 12 or 13 ran straight into them. She had red-brown hair, brown eyes, and was a little smaller than Docks, who stood 5'4.  
"Hey! Watch where ya goin!" Docks snapped, standing up and glaring at the girl.  
Spot put an arm around Docks, making sure she didn't attack the younger girl.  
The little girl gave Docks a dark look. Then she snapped, "And who are you? Da governor's wife?"  
Docks growled and clenched her fists. "No, I'm Docks McGowen! Ya wanna make somethin' of it?"  
The little girl frowned. "I'm Miracle. I gotta find somewhere ta stay tanight. Seein as he's Spot Conlon and youse a McGowen, den ya in Brooklyn. Can I stay dere for awhile?"  
Spot looked Miracle over skeptically. "Sure why not. Ya lucky ya didn't touch us. I woulda killed ya."  
"I know." She thought about her brother's boy that Brooklyn had soaked. She shivered.  
The trio made their way back to the Lodging House, where Spitfire was on the porch, hands on her hips. "Alex! WHERE YA BEEN?!"  
Spot shrugged. "Drinkin'." His eyes were glassy from whiskey.  
Spitfire sighed. "Who was it tanight? Berry, Flower, or..." She glanced at Docks. "Docks?"  
"No one. I gave up da women for...a really close friend."  
Spitfire raised an eyebrow. "You have a real close friend? Where, who, how did dat happen?!"  
Spot glared and walked upstairs to her room. His head ached and so did his body. 'To much fightin taday, Alexander,' He thought to himself. 'An' drinkin'.' He sat down on his bed and put his head on the pillow. His vision was fuzzy.  
Docks came later and put a hand on his forehead. "Ya gonna have one hell of a hangovah tomorrow."  
"Shit. Ya right. I gotta go ta sleep so I can sell tomorrow...at least try ta sell."  
Docks nodded. "So do I."  
Spot sat up but was immediately overcome by a dizzy sensation an laid back down. "Ya ain't sellin' tomorrow, Reilly. Ya...still...sick."  
"I ain't sick. I got hoit. Dat's all."  
"Hoit my ass! Ya got raped Docks! Face it!"  
Docks stood. "Fine!" She hissed. "Ya don't gotta mention it! Its bad enough I feel his fucking hands on my body every time I close my eyes!" At that she ran out of the room.  
Spot tried to stand but found it impossible. He flopped back onto the bed in exhaustion. He wanted to follow her but couldn't. He was way to dizzy.  
Spot put his head down and closed his eyes. He'd deal with it in the morning.  
Docks went to bed, extremely angry at Spot. She didn't know why he had to be so damn difficult. She sighed as she lay down. Spitfire looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
"Ya bruddah is a controllin' bastard! Dat's what!"  
Spitfire's eyes grew wide. "Ya kiddin me? Ya had a bad thought bout Alex Conlon?"  
"He told me I couldn't sell tamorrow! Imagine dat! He told ME I couldn't sell!"  
"Well, ya are still kinda getting ovah what happened ain't ya?"  
"I can take whatevah dey throw at me! I ain't stupid...I just don't understand why dey chose me dat night. Dere was plenty a' uddah goils out dere but dey chose ta pick on me...ta hoit me."  
"Because ya pretty Docks. Look at yaself. Blonde hair, green eyes, ya got a figure most goils would kill for..."  
Docks shook her head. "And right now, I'd kill ta look like dem..."  
"Nah, you'll get ovah dis. I'm goin' ta Manhattan tamorrow ta see Trista an' Racetrack. Wanna come?"  
Docks shrugged. "Don't know if Dollar and River will let me out."  
"Dey will. I can pull a few strings wit Spot."  
"Thanks. I'm gonna go ta sleep. 'Night." She pulled the blanket over her head and went to sleep.  
  
Spot woke up to Luke snapping the suspenders Spot had so wonderfully forgot about. He jumped out of bed. "Whoa! Luke, what was dat?"  
"Just get up Conlon! Ya already on me badside for yellin' at Reilly."  
Spot shrugged and pulled his cap on. "I'm comin'." He ran down the steps and straight into River, who glared at him.  
"Heya River. Why da face?"  
"I ain't a mornin person an' ya know it. Not ta mention dat new goil keeps lookin' at me!" He glanced at Miracle.  
"Miracle? She probably likes ya! Half da goils ya age do!"  
River smirked. "So I've been told."  
"Well, they's right ya know."  
River shrugged and ran outside toward the distribution center to get his usual 100 papes. Spot almost followed him but the sight of Docks standing with a baby in her arms stopped him. "Where'd dat come from?!" He snapped.  
"My mama dropped him off dis mornin'. He's anuddah one a' us. Luke'll raise him I guess."  
Spot looked in astonishment at the child. He couldn't figure out for the life of him how her mother could just drop her kids off with their siblings. Docks gave the baby to Luke and walked down the front steps. Spot grabbed her arm. "Where ya goin?"  
She looked at him. "Distribution centah. Where else?"  
"Ya ain't sellin'. Not now, not tomorrow, probably not for awhile."  
Docks laughed. "And who's gonna stop me? Not you!"  
Spot began dragging her inside. She kicked at him but wasn't strong enough to get away. He dropped her. "Ya stayin' heah an' I'm stoppin' ya from goin anywhere."  
Docks frowned. "Get off me!" She stood up and pushed him backward. He didn't move. "Ya don't want ya hands on me any other time, keep 'em off me now."  
Spot felt the fury rise in his chest. "Keep ya mouth shut! Ya in enough trouble wit me as it is!"  
Docks clenched her fists. "Ya not gonna tell me ta do anything! Ya wouldn't fight me bruddahs if ya life depended on it!"  
Spot lashed out and smacked Docks hard across the face. She glared at him with her green eyes blazing fire.  
"Dollar's gonna kill you! Patrick!" She screamed, running up the steps. Spot chased her.  
"Docks don't!" He caught her arm. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinkin'."  
"Sure ya are! Dey's always sorry! Ya don't care, Alex! Dat's ya problem. Ya don't really care...no one does." She drew her arm away from him and glared. "I hate ya right now Spot so ya might as well leave."  
Spot let his head drop and he walked away. He wanted so much to help her but he didn't know how to do it. 


	6. Violence

Disclaimer-I do not own it! A/N-Duck and Miracle, I owe you guys super hugs! Miracle, you got River McGowen. Duck, I'll give you Specs.  
  
Docks followed Spot out of the bar and back to Brooklyn Lodging house. They were halfway there when a little girl, about 12 or 13 ran straight into them. She had red-brown hair, brown eyes, and was a little smaller than Docks, who stood 5'4.  
"Hey! Watch where ya goin!" Docks snapped, standing up and glaring at the girl.  
Spot put an arm around Docks, making sure she didn't attack the younger girl.  
The little girl gave Docks a dark look. Then she snapped, "And who are you? Da governor's wife?"  
Docks growled and clenched her fists. "No, I'm Docks McGowen! Ya wanna make somethin' of it?"  
The little girl frowned. "I'm Miracle. I gotta find somewhere ta stay tanight. Seein as he's Spot Conlon and youse a McGowen, den ya in Brooklyn. Can I stay dere for awhile?"  
Spot looked Miracle over skeptically. "Sure why not. Ya lucky ya didn't touch us. I woulda killed ya."  
"I know." She thought about her brother's boy that Brooklyn had soaked. She shivered.  
The trio made their way back to the Lodging House, where Spitfire was on the porch, hands on her hips. "Alex! WHERE YA BEEN?!"  
Spot shrugged. "Drinkin'." His eyes were glassy from whiskey.  
Spitfire sighed. "Who was it tanight? Berry, Flower, or..." She glanced at Docks. "Docks?"  
"No one. I gave up da women for...a really close friend."  
Spitfire raised an eyebrow. "You have a real close friend? Where, who, how did dat happen?!"  
Spot glared and walked upstairs to her room. His head ached and so did his body. 'To much fightin taday, Alexander,' He thought to himself. 'An' drinkin'.' He sat down on his bed and put his head on the pillow. His vision was fuzzy.  
Docks came later and put a hand on his forehead. "Ya gonna have one hell of a hangovah tomorrow."  
"Shit. Ya right. I gotta go ta sleep so I can sell tomorrow...at least try ta sell."  
Docks nodded. "So do I."  
Spot sat up but was immediately overcome by a dizzy sensation an laid back down. "Ya ain't sellin' tomorrow, Reilly. Ya...still...sick."  
"I ain't sick. I got hoit. Dat's all."  
"Hoit my ass! Ya got raped Docks! Face it!"  
Docks stood. "Fine!" She hissed. "Ya don't gotta mention it! Its bad enough I feel his fucking hands on my body every time I close my eyes!" At that she ran out of the room.  
Spot tried to stand but found it impossible. He flopped back onto the bed in exhaustion. He wanted to follow her but couldn't. He was way to dizzy.  
Spot put his head down and closed his eyes. He'd deal with it in the morning.  
Docks went to bed, extremely angry at Spot. She didn't know why he had to be so damn difficult. She sighed as she lay down. Spitfire looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
"Ya bruddah is a controllin' bastard! Dat's what!"  
Spitfire's eyes grew wide. "Ya kiddin me? Ya had a bad thought bout Alex Conlon?"  
"He told me I couldn't sell tamorrow! Imagine dat! He told ME I couldn't sell!"  
"Well, ya are still kinda getting ovah what happened ain't ya?"  
"I can take whatevah dey throw at me! I ain't stupid...I just don't understand why dey chose me dat night. Dere was plenty a' uddah goils out dere but dey chose ta pick on me...ta hoit me."  
"Because ya pretty Docks. Look at yaself. Blonde hair, green eyes, ya got a figure most goils would kill for..."  
Docks shook her head. "And right now, I'd kill ta look like dem..."  
"Nah, you'll get ovah dis. I'm goin' ta Manhattan tamorrow ta see Trista an' Racetrack. Wanna come?"  
Docks shrugged. "Don't know if Dollar and River will let me out."  
"Dey will. I can pull a few strings wit Spot."  
"Thanks. I'm gonna go ta sleep. 'Night." She pulled the blanket over her head and went to sleep.  
  
Spot woke up to Luke snapping the suspenders Spot had so wonderfully forgot about. He jumped out of bed. "Whoa! Luke, what was dat?"  
"Just get up Conlon! Ya already on me badside for yellin' at Reilly."  
Spot shrugged and pulled his cap on. "I'm comin'." He ran down the steps and straight into River, who glared at him.  
"Heya River. Why da face?"  
"I ain't a mornin person an' ya know it. Not ta mention dat new goil keeps lookin' at me!" He glanced at Miracle.  
"Miracle? She probably likes ya! Half da goils ya age do!"  
River smirked. "So I've been told."  
"Well, they's right ya know."  
River shrugged and ran outside toward the distribution center to get his usual 100 papes. Spot almost followed him but the sight of Docks standing with a baby in her arms stopped him. "Where'd dat come from?!" He snapped.  
"My mama dropped him off dis mornin'. He's anuddah one a' us. Luke'll raise him I guess."  
Spot looked in astonishment at the child. He couldn't figure out for the life of him how her mother could just drop her kids off with their siblings. Docks gave the baby to Luke and walked down the front steps. Spot grabbed her arm. "Where ya goin?"  
She looked at him. "Distribution centah. Where else?"  
"Ya ain't sellin'. Not now, not tomorrow, probably not for awhile."  
Docks laughed. "And who's gonna stop me? Not you!"  
Spot began dragging her inside. She kicked at him but wasn't strong enough to get away. He dropped her. "Ya stayin' heah an' I'm stoppin' ya from goin anywhere."  
Docks frowned. "Get off me!" She stood up and pushed him backward. He didn't move. "Ya don't want ya hands on me any other time, keep 'em off me now."  
Spot felt the fury rise in his chest. "Keep ya mouth shut! Ya in enough trouble wit me as it is!"  
Docks clenched her fists. "Ya not gonna tell me ta do anything! Ya wouldn't fight me bruddahs if ya life depended on it!"  
Spot lashed out and smacked Docks hard across the face. She glared at him with her green eyes blazing fire.  
"Dollar's gonna kill you! Patrick!" She screamed, running up the steps. Spot chased her.  
"Docks don't!" He caught her arm. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinkin'."  
"Sure ya are! Dey's always sorry! Ya don't care, Alex! Dat's ya problem. Ya don't really care...no one does." She drew her arm away from him and glared. "I hate ya right now Spot so ya might as well leave."  
Spot let his head drop and he walked away. He wanted so much to help her but he didn't know how to do it. 


	7. Family Feud

Disclaimer-I think you get the point that I don't own it. A/N-I totally love you guys! You're awesome.  
  
River groaned and crossed his arms. "She liked ya before an' ya hit her anyway!"  
Spot grimaced. "I won't hit her, awright?"  
"No it ain't awright! Ya slapped her and smashed her against a desk! Ya bein a controllin' asshole!"  
River grabbed Spot by the arms and threw him against the wall. Spot pushed River off and hissed, "I'm not gonna fight someone so close to a girl I love."  
River's eyes filled with hatred. "Ya don't love her!"  
Docks couldn't take much more of the fighting. She knew Spot hadn't killed River in the first place because she was there. She grabbed River's arm. "I hate ta do dis but if ya don't back off him, I'll break ya arm."  
River stared at her. "I'm leavin'." With that he took a step backward. "I'm leavin' Brooklyn altogetha. I hate it heah."  
Star was in the corner and she stood up. "River, don't go nowhere!" Sunny placed a hand on his shoulder. Her own words echoed that of her identical twin sister's.  
River shrugged her away. "Ya guys don't get it! I ain't like da rest a' you! Ya all Irish kids but me...I don't know what da hell I am!"  
  
Docks frowned. "Ya English River. Mama told ya dat when she left Rain heah."  
River glared at her. "No...ya all McGowens. I may carry da name, but I ain't one of youse guys! I don't look like ya or act like ya! Even the new baby has somethin' like da rest a you! He's got ya eyes! I don't!"  
Spot glanced at him. "So ya act different? I sure as hell don't act like her!" He nodded toward Spitfire. "No offense ta Kendra or nothin, I just don't."  
Spitfire looked toward him. "If ya did it would be an insult."  
River rolled his eyes. "Bye." He slammed the door behind but Dollar, who stood in the doorway with his girl, Kat, stopped him.  
"Where da think ya goin Morgan?"  
"Away from you!" River tried to push past his brother but was unable to do it. "Get da hell outta da way!"  
Dollar grabbed his shoulders. "Ya ain't goin no where."  
River glowered at him. "Get da fuck off me!" He laid a punch into Dollar's face, that could have rivaled Spot's own.  
Spot jumped forward and tackled River to the ground. Miracle, who had been watching the whole fight, came out of a corner. "River? Ya my only friend heah...please stay?" She knelt in front of him.  
River's icy gaze caught her eyes. "I wish ya had come sooner so I could still take dem!" Spot held his hands behind his back. River winced.  
Miracle looked fiercely at Spot. "Ya hoitin him! Let go!" Spot shook his head to say he couldn't.  
River struggled to push Spot away but failed. "Alex, let go!" Spot held tighter.  
Dollar sat down on the floor in front of River. "Ya so lucky I don't kick ya ass for dat one!" River rolled his eyes.  
"River, stay heah," Miracle pleaded again.  
Docks touched Spot's shoulder. "Let him up. He ain't gonna hoit no one now."  
Spot reluctantly stood and dragged River to his feet. River had a trail of blood on his chin from his mouth. He wiped it off with the back of his hand and looked at Miracle.  
"Why da ya want me ta stay so much?"  
Kat scoffed. "Can't ya see it? Ya blind River McGowen! I swear it! She LIKES you!"  
River glanced at Kat, then Miracle, and then Spot. Spot nodded in agreement, Miracle was a bright cherry red and looked at the floor, while Kat was snickering. He tilted Miracle's face up. "Dat true?"  
Miracle kept her eyes lowered. She couldn't answer him. He repeated it, "Dat true, Miracle?"  
She shrugged. "I guess so...I mean, how can I not like ya? Ya sweet, ya listen ta me, ya happy, ya really cute too...and ya can fight."  
River's azure eyes focused on her. He had never had a girl before. Most of them were to scared to talk to a McGowen. He smiled at her. "Ya shoulda told me! I wouldn't a' said I was leavin!"  
Her head snapped up and she stared at him. "Ya like me den?" She asked happily.  
River hugged her. "Yeah I like ya!"  
Docks threw her arms around Spot. "I love you too!" She whispered.  
He kissed her. "I already knew dat Reilly." Then he swung her around and kissed her again. "I love you."  
Dollar glanced at Kat. She smiled. "Are ya gonna kiss me Patrick or stand dere like a bull on drugs?"  
Dollar laughed. "Kiss ya! I'd never become a bull! You of all people should know dat." He kissed her and the two left.  
Sunny and Star were dancing in circles around Rain. He was laughing hysterically and chewing on his thumbs. "Julietta!" He cried happily to Sunny. Sunny lifted him up.  
"Looks like we'se still a family aftah all Rain!" She rejoiced. 


	8. Dusty

Disclaimer-Don't own it. That's all. A/N-If you guys don't review I'm going to stop writing this!  
  
"How could she have such an attitude wit me?!" Spot shouted and hit the wall again. Spitfire, Shots, and Docks jumped. Spot was raging about Dusty. She had an attitude from hell and she didn't respect him at all.  
He clenched his fists. "I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I should send her ta Manhattan an' let Jacky-boy handle her!"  
Spitfire shrugged. "Maybe you could try bein nicer ta everyone?" Docks cringed as she said this. It was the wrong thing to speak about when Spot was pissed off.  
Shots winced as Spot's fist came down onto the desk beside him. "Or ya could send her away. I'm all for dat just don't hit me again!"  
Docks stood up and put her hands on Spot's shoulders. "Just sit down and breath or ya gonna pass out!" She pushed him into a chair. He glared.  
"I'll send her ta Harlem an' let dose boys have dere way wit her! She can't treat me like dat! I'm her damn leadah!"  
Docks sighed. "Dusty!" She called and ran out the door. Dusty was sitting in the girls' bunkroom. "Dusty I swear if ya do one more thing ta Spot, I'll kill ya."  
"What like do him a favah by enlightenin' him about his ego da size of California!"  
Docks tackled Dusty, taking her to the ground and punched her hard in the face. "I swear if ya even say somethin' ta him, I'll murder ya! I'm tired a' hearin' bout ya damn attitude from hell!"  
Docks was used to Spot going off in rages about things but it had never been as often as it had in the last three months. It had been that long since Dusty came to Brooklyn and Spot asked Docks to be his girl. She glared at Dusty.  
Dusty pushed Docks off her. "Ya just like dey say ya muddah is! Ya Conlon's little whore!" "Oh you bitch!" Docks picked Dusty up off the ground and threw her into the wall. Spot stood in the doorway with Shots and Spitfire. Spitfire stepped into the fight.  
"Both of ya stop it! I won't have fightin' in da bunkroom."  
Dusty scoffed. "Just because ya da egomaniac's sistah don't mean ya have da run of da place!"  
Docks laughed. "No it don't but I do! I'm da owner's sistah an' da egomaniac's 'whore' as ya so lovingly put it. I'll kick ya ass if I want to!"  
Dusty kicked Docks and sent the blonde to the floor, doubled over, but she quickly recovered and pulled Dusty to the floor by her brown hair. Spitfire and Shots pulled them apart.  
Spot grabbed Docks and held her close to him while Spitfire and Shots restrained Dusty. Docks was shaking in rage and tears rolled down her cheeks. Spot whispered in her ear, "Don't fight ovah me, Docks. I ain't worth dat."  
Docks clenched her fists and pulled away. "I'm gonna go sit on da roof. I'll see ya latah." She walked away and went out the fire escape, onto the roof. Spitfire let go of Dusty, who lay down on her bed, trying to calm down.  
Spot snapped, "Touch her again, an' I'll personally make ya life miserable."  
Dusty glared at him but kept her mouth shut tight. Then Spot went out to see if Docks was okay. She was sitting on the roof, arms crossed and glaring out into the night.  
"Docks? You awright?" He asked, sitting down and putting an arm across her shoulders. She was shaking.  
"I'm fine! I just hate dat goil. I wish I could just hit her!"  
"Ya did hit her."  
"More den dat. Like when you an' Jacky-boy went at it. I want ta hit her like dat."  
Spot shook his head. The fight with Jack was a stupid mistake. The other leader had just taken one step to far over Spot's line. He had beaten Jack bloody that day.  
"Ya don't wanna do dat. I didn't even wanna do dat."  
Docks looked at him. "I hate dis, Spot."  
For a moment he froze. She hated him? No, that couldn't be it. "What do ya hate, Reilly?"  
"I hate Dusty an' bein' bossed around by my bruddahs an' takin care a Storm. I hate it! I hate everything anymore. 'Cept you."  
Spot sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I know it gets hard sometimes. But ya gotta think, at least we'se alive right?"  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad I'm alive just ta be wit you."  
Spot glanced down over the lodging house and the newsies that surrounded it. River and Miracle were walking hand in hand while Dollar and Kat were about 20 yards away, making out. He laughed and pointed the two couples out to Docks. She smirked. "They look good tagetha, River an' Miracle."  
"So do Dollar an' Kat."  
Docks nodded. "I been told we do too."  
Spot kissed her. "I wish I had asked ya ta be me goil sooner. I coulda stopped what happened before...da night Spitfire sent ya out."  
Docks shook her head. "Everything happens for a reason, Alex. Ya just gotta find what it is." She leaned on him and closed her eyes.  
"Ya wanna go inside?"  
"No I'm happy out here wit you. If we go in dere, we'll have ta see ya sistah an' Shots wit dere tongues down each oddah's throats."  
"Yeah. I hate it when she does dat an' she does it ta annoy me. Ta show me she's her own person."  
Docks laughed. "If you were my bruddah, I'd do da same thing. Ya have a lot a' power an' she feels like she's stuck undah it. Wit Shots, she feels like her own person. Someone witout da glittering name she actually carries. Kendra Conlon, twin sistah ta da famous Alexander 'Spot' Conlon. Everyone knows ya an den dey know her too."  
Spot nodded. "I nevah thought about dat. I always thought you was like dat. Always tryin' ta escape da McGowen name. Da fear it puts in people cause you ain't scary at all. You always disappeared an' ya pissed me off all da time. An' ya scared da hell outta Dollar."  
Docks smirked. "I know. I did it on purpose. I used ta love ta make ya two mad. You because I liked ya, an' Dollar because he was always remindin' me a' how Marietta was such a 'lady' an' I was a such 'tom-boy.' I had ta prove ta him dat I could do anything he could an' anything Marietta could."  
Spot shrugged and kissed her again. "Ya can do whatever ya want wit me. I like ya da way ya are."  
She laughed. "I like you da way you are too."  
Docks fell asleep eventually and Spot carried her inside, laying her on her bed. Then, he went to his room and fell asleep.  
  
A/N-Thank you for reviewing. I love you guys! Oh yeah! Did you know that they are making a new "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," but Johnny Depp is going to be Wonka! I wander who will be Charlie...? 


	9. Oscar and Morris

Disclaimer-Do I really have to tell you?  
  
A/N-Okay, who loves Peter Pan now? I do believe in Faeries! I do! I do! How could you deny a face like Jeremy Sumpter's? I love him.  
  
Docks woke up in her own a bed the next morning to Spot shaking her to consciousness. She pushed him away and groaned. "What?"  
"Time ta get up kid."  
Docks sat up and smiled. "Of course. Ain't ya just a little sunshine in da mornin'?"  
"Only when I get ta see you. Ya sellin wit me taday?"  
Docks nodded, stood up and pulled her suspenders on. She then grabbed a brush, ran it through her blonde hair and jammed the hat over her eyes.  
Spot laughed, took her arm and led her outside. Shots was waiting with Spitfire on the porch. They stood up. "Heya Spot."  
"Hey Shots, Spitfire...how's it rollin'?"  
Shots shrugged. "Lets just go get our papes. I'm not in da mood ta deal wit a crowd, ya know?"  
Spot nodded. The 4 made their way up to the office and bought their papers. Docks her usual 75, Spot and Shots took 100, and Spitfire bought 50. They split up at the corner to head to their usual selling areas.  
It was halfway through the day and both newsies were exhausted. The heat was debilitating and Docks's vision was hazy from the waves of warmth emanating from the hot dusty road. She collapsed against Spot's shoulder. That's when a voice from behind them spoke out. "Well, well, well ain't it Conlon and McGowen? You two finally got tagetha. Bout time."  
Docks sat up. "Oscar? What are ya doin heah? I thought my bruddah told ya ta stay away."  
"Oh he did. But do ya think I care when Brooklyn's got ladies dat look like you an' ya sistah?"  
Spot jumped to his feet. "Get da fuck outta heah Oscar!"  
Oscar smirked. "A little pissed are we Conlon?"  
Docks shrank back into the alley, memories of what had been done to her filling her head. She took a deep breath. "Get out Oscar."  
"Not without what I came for. Ya see, I heard Conlon soaked a few Bronx boys on Tiger's orders. Dat true."  
Spot grinned. "I don't follow orders. He sent dem Brooklyn wit me. Dat's all."  
Oscar frowned. "Sounds like orders ta me. Why don't ya let me have fun wit doll face ovah dere an' I'll leave?"  
Docks shook. Spot glanced at her and then turned a cold glare on Oscar. "Get out an' don't touch her."  
They grinned. "Yeah, we heard about ya run in wit da Bronx boys, Reilly. Was it really dat bad?"  
Docks shot them a fierce glare and pulled the slingshot out of her back pocket. "Go."  
Morris smiled. "What? Ya gonna shoot me?"  
Spot had about had enough. He took a step forward, raising his cane. Oscar backed away. "Hey we ain't askin for dat Conlon."  
Spot laughed. "Yeah ya are. Out. Now."  
Morris caught Oscar's arm and put his brass knuckles on his fist. "We don't run from da likes a Spot Conlon."  
Oscar scoffed. "Yeah? But we run from Jack Kelly?"  
His brother frowned. Spot brought the cane down hard across the hand that held Oscar's arm. Morris shrank backwards with a cry of pain as his wrist cracked. Spot smirked. "Didn't think ya'd like dat."  
Oscar gaped, turned around and took off, leaving Morris with a relentless Spot. Morris looked up at the Brooklyn leader. "Show a lil' mercy."  
"I don't have mercy. Nevah have, nevah will."  
Morris began walking away. "Ya gonna pay for dis Conlon. Ya really are." Then he broke into a run.  
Spot turned back to Docks. She had come out of the alley and was staring after him. He pulled her into his arms. "You awright?"  
She nodded. "Fine."  
Smiling, he took her hand and began leading her back to the Lodging house. Shots and Spitfire were already home. Docks waved and Spitfire ran down the street toward them. "Ya late. What happened?"  
"Oscar an' Morris happened. I swear I'm gonna kill 'em both someday," Spot said violently. Spitfire grinned.  
"Yeah? We should just beat 'em unconscious an' let da bulls put 'em in da refuge," Shots added. Docks laughed.  
"Yeah an' have da bulls find out we have a newsie army in Brooklyn? Dat's a brilliant idea."  
Spot shrugged. "Do it so dey can't see what hit 'em." Then he walked inside. The way Docks had reacted to the brothers had alarmed him quite a bit. She was usually strong but those two had brought her down real quick. Who else could now? He sat down his bed. This couldn't be good.  
Dollar came in after him. "I heard bout what happened taday. Ya angry?"  
"Dat's an undahstatement. I'm pissed."  
Dollar grinned. "Course ya are. Reilly is supposed ta be invincible like da rest of us but in all truth, she's a lil' goil."  
Spot shook his head. "She ain't a lil' goil. She's been hoit an' she ain't gotten ovah it yet. Dat's all."  
Dollar shrugged. "I dunno. She nevah backed down from a fight before."  
"Ya right. She nevah did...but it don't stop me from thinkin' she might be able ta beat dis. At least a lil'."  
"It ain't what happened dat hoits her, Alex. Its what happened ta you."  
Spot looked up. "What's dat supposed ta mean?!"  
"She didn't want anyone but you. Now she...ain't a virgin anymore. It hoits her."  
It hit Spot at that moment. The Delanceys were in on what happened to her and she was scared to tell him. He stood up. "Those bastards got anuddah thing comin' ta dem. I'm gonna kill 'em!"  
Dollar jumped. "What?"  
"Dey's in on it. I know dey are. I gotta see Docks!" He ran down the stairs and out the door. Docks was shooting bottles of a stool with River. He grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. She screamed and then laughed.  
"Ya scared me!"  
Spot kept a serious face. "I'm gonna ask ya a question an' ya gotta tell me da truth. Okay?"  
"What happened?" River and Docks spoke at the same time.  
"Did ya see Oscar an' Morris dat night?"  
Docks backed away. "Don't Alexander. Don't bring dat up."  
"Did ya see 'em?!"  
River looked from his sister to Spot and back again. "Spot, back off."  
"Shut da hell up River! Did ya see 'em?!"  
Docks looked at the ground. "Yeah. But before it happened."  
"How long before it happened?"  
"Bout an hour or hour an' a half."  
Spot swore violently under his breath. "I'm gonna kill 'em! I'm gonna make sure dey're in so much pain dey ask for death!"  
River's blue eyes widened. "Why?"  
Miracle, who was currently sitting on the ground stood. "Dey told Bronx she was out! Dey wanted it ta happen! It was dere idea!"  
Spot nodded. River clenched his fists. "I'm gonna pound dem so far into da ground dey'll...dey'll...dey'll be off da Earth!"  
Miracle caught his arm. "As long as ya don't get hoit." He nodded and kissed her.  
Spot pulled his cane out of his belt loop. "Let's go River. We got serious Delancey ass ta kick."  
Docks stood in silence, everything in her life finally falling into place. It wasn't done out of the simple fact that those boys had wanted her...it was like having a hit man set on your trail. She crossed her arms. "I'm goin inside. I'll be in Storm's room wit Luke an' Marietta."  
Spot kissed her cheek as she left and she smiled softly. "Be careful." He nodded. River began walking away...Spot followed.  
  
A/N-Hey bad news everyone. You won't get a lot of updates this summer because I have to go work at summer camp. I'm only home one weekend a month. I'm sorry. I will update as much as possible though. 


	10. Fight

Disclaimer-I do not own the movie called Newsies that everyone in the world should love more than anything else. Disney does...but hey you Disney guys...my birthday is coming up if you want to get me something really special, you could A) Bring me Gabriel Damon or B) Give me the rights to Newsies...but neither of those is going to happen so ::sad face:: A/N-Duck, you're so lucky I love the computer and yes I will spend time slaving away for you or spend it with my boyfriend.  
  
Spot slide into an alley, River right behind him and began listening. It was an abandoned warehouse in Bronx where the Delanceys spent most of their time. He could hear their contemptible voices inside and it almost made him gag. River was frowning beside him. "Can we kill 'em yet?"  
Spot shook his head and opened the door slowly.  
Oscar was speaking. "Yeah we scared da McGowen bitch real bad. She got what her bruddahs deserved."  
Morris nodded vigorously. "Dey been causin' us problems long enough. It's about time one of 'em paid for it."  
A small boy that River recognized from Harlem shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, Spot an' her bruddahs got you on a death list now. I don't think what happened was right. Dey should a soaked her an' left it at dat. She didn't do nothin' ta deserve what dey gave her."  
Oscar seized the boy by his collar and threw him into a wall. River shrank farther into the shadows with Spot. "Ya best keep ya mouth shut Piper! Dey don't know we did it yet!"  
Piper glanced over Oscar's shoulder and his brown eyes locked onto River's sapphire blue. River shook his head. "Dey will soon enough," Piper answered.  
Oscar tossed the boy to Morris who gave him a rather hard punch in the stomach. Spot stepped out. "Drop him Morris."  
Morris let Piper fall into a doubled over heap and cradled his broken wrist in remembrance. "Ya bettah not do anything Conlon."  
Spot lifted the cane to rest on Morris shoulder menacingly. "Really? Who's givin' orders now, Morris? Who got me goil raped huh? You did. Ya should know ya gonna pay for it."  
River smirked as he made himself visible. Oscar groaned and mumbled, "We'se dead."  
"Yeah ya are. Ya hoit me sistah, ya deal wit me. Dat's all dere is to it." Raising his slingshot he glanced at Spot. "Ready?"  
Spot laughed. "Always am." He cane moved transiently from Morris's shoulder to crack across his face. Morris hit his knees. Oscar turned around to run but Piper caught his ankle and he fell. Oscar kicked Piper hard in the mouth. A lake of claret blood formed under Piper's face as he lay unconscious. River took aim and fired his slingshot at Oscar's head. It hit him, knocking the older boy off balance. Spot dropped the cane and held Oscar down, hitting him repetitively in anyplace his fists touched. Oscar eventually went limp. Spot stood up. He sported a black eye and bloodied mouth while River had nothing on him. "Lucky bastard," Spot mumbled.  
River laughed. "I didn't do nearly as much as you did so don't start wit me."  
Spot picked Piper up. "I think Oscar knocked his front teeth out! Look!" He opened Piper's mouth to reveal a bloody gap in the front of his mouth.  
"How old do ya think he is?"  
"Five or six. I think he'll grow 'em back."  
River nodded and walked out of the warehouse with Spot and Piper in tow.  
Docks was on the roof of the lodging house when they finally go back. She jumped onto the fire escape and ran down the ladders. "What happened?! Ya covered in blood!" She pulled Piper off Spot's shoulder. "Ouch. He took a beatin' didn't he?"  
River shrugged. "He got kicked in da face. He's from Harlem."  
Docks nodded. "I seen him before. Spot are ya okay?" She looked him over. "Who hit ya?" "Oscar. I was holdin him down an' hittin him at da same time. His arm came up and hit me in da face." She led them inside and called Marietta. The oldest McGowen girl ran down the steps with clean bandages. The two of them cleaned the boys up the best they could. "And of course River isn't hurt. He never gets hurt. Only other people do," Marietta teased. She had long ago covered her accent in replace for sounding smart, which she was. River shrugged. "Ya know me Mari. I don't get inta fights...I stay out and sniper people." Marietta laughed and continued to wipe blood off Piper's face as Docks struggled to get Spot to cooperate. He refused to have help. He had taken the bandage from her and was now trying to tie her down with it. River pushed him away. "Give up, Spot an' let her help ya." Spot glared but obliged to Docks's care and sat still. She finally got finished as Marietta carried Piper out the door. "I'm taking him home to my house tonight, okay?" Spot nodded and Docks dragged him upstairs to the roof. "What ya did for me tanight means a lot, Alex." Spot glanced at her and shrugged. "I can't let 'em go around hoitin innocent people." "Ya fought for me." "Yeah, dat sorta is normal as you are me goil." Docks let a small laugh escape her mouth. "Thanks." "It's my job. But...I guess dere was oddah reasons I did it..." Docks gave Spot a momentary look before turning her bottle green eyes away. "Like what?" "Like ya bruddahs...an da fact dat hate Oscar an' Morris an'..." "And? Ya weren't done. What was da last reason." "Ya just...different den da oddah goils...ya mean somethin' ta me...I don't know what it is." Docks smiled. "I mean somethin' ta da great Alexander Conlon? Da most powerful Newsie in New York!" Spot frowned. "Very funny. Yeah ya mean somethin...I don't know what it is but I actually care about what happenes ta you. Oddah goils were just...toys, I guess. You ain't a toy." "Den what am I?" "Ya...I'm not sure." He stood up and kissed her. "When I find out, you'll be da foist one ta know." She nodded. "Thanks again, Spot." "G'night." "Night." He walked inside and down the steps to send the rest of the few Newsies to bed. River was sitting with Miracle and Shots was alone in the corner, reading a book he had picked up somewhere. Spot sat next to him. "Wanna talk about it?" Shots looked up, surprised. "What da ya mean?"  
"Ya nevah read, Shots. Ya angry about somethin."  
  
"Nah. I just don't know about ya sistah anymore. She says she cares  
but...she don't understand why she can't say it.  
"What is dat supposed ta mean?"  
"She loves me but she can't say it. I can say it...she can't. She don't know what love is."  
Spot's blue eyes widened. "Dat's it! Go ta bed Shots, River, Miracle. Now."  
The three headed upstairs and Spot tore into the girls' bunkroom. Docks was sitting on her bed, talking to Penny. "Docks? We gotta talk, c'mon." He grabbed her arm and led her into the hall.  
She laughed. "What happened? Ya get attacked by River or somethin'?"  
"No! I figured it out."  
"What?"  
"I figured out what I meant earlier."  
"Wow, ya musta really been thinkin' bout it ta figure it out dat quick."  
Spot gave her a sarcastic smile. "Funny. But be serious."  
"Alright what is it?"  
He kissed her. "I think I love ya."  
She froze to the ground. "Did ya say what I think ya said?"  
He nodded. "I love ya."  
"I love ya too!" 


	11. Do not read chapter 11 or 12

This is nothing. Pay no attention to this whatsoever. I didn't mean to put it here. Sorry Fanfiction.net. I didn't mean to. If you want to remove this chapter, be my guest. 


	12. MISTAKE! SORRY!

This is nothing. Pay no attention to this whatsoever. I didn't mean to put it here. Sorry Fanfiction.net. I didn't mean to. If you want to remove this chapter, be my guest. 


	13. Missing

Disclaimer-I do not own this. I own Docks, her family, and any other made up person besides Spitfire...she owns herself.  
  
Docks frowned as she watched the boys approach the Lodging House. Spot wasn't among them. She frowned. He had wanted to stay home that day...said he had felt sick...not up to selling, but he'd gone anyway.  
She stood up and walked toward Spitfire. "Heya Fire...ya seen Alex?"  
Spitfire glanced away from Shots and shook her head. "I ain't seen him since he was throwin' up dis mornin'."  
"He was throwin' up?"  
Spitfire nodded. "So much dat I thought he couldn't have any stomach left. He didn't tell ya?"  
Docks shook her head and ran inside. River, Dollar, and Luke were sitting at a table talking about Storm. She grabbed Dollar's shoulder roughly. "Spot's missin'."  
Luke glanced up at her words. "What?"  
"He's missin'."  
River shrugged. "He's probably in Manhattan or Harlem, Reilly. He's da leadah ya know."  
"He woulda told me. He was sick dis mornin' Morgan."  
River winced at the sound of his real name. "River, please. I don't like Morgan. To goily."  
Docks paced the kitchen for a good three hours. Dusk was settling in when she finally decided to look for him. Grabbing her coat, she called to Sunny, "Heya Sun? I'm leavin' for awhile. I gotta go find Spot."  
Sunny smiled and waved as her older sister left.  
Docks headed down the streets, worried sick about where Spot could be. She decided to search Manhattan first, figuring that if Spot went anywhere; he had gone to see Jack Kelly or Racetrack. She walked into the nearly silent Lodging House and finding only Snipeshooter downstairs, she sat down next to him. "Heya Sniper."  
"McGowen? How's in rollin up in Brooklyn?"  
"Have any of ya seen Spot?"  
Snipe stared at her. "I saw him 'round lunch. He didn't look to good."  
Docks swallowed hard. "Oh no. He's hurt. I know he is!" Then she stood up. "I bettah head on ta Harlem an' see if he's dere. I gotta find him!" Snipe nodded and watched as she ran out the door and into the night.  
  
Dollar approached Sunny later that night with the whereabouts of Docks. Sunny had simply smiled and answered, "She went out ta look for Spot."  
"Alone?!"  
Sunny paled. "Uh-oh. I'm sorry Dollar! I thought...I didn't know!"  
Dollar pushed past her and out the door in search of his sister, and the leader of the boys. If Spot was missing from Brooklyn...then they were all in trouble.  
  
Docks made her way to Harlem and found all the boys asleep. She shook the leader awake. He was a broad-shouldered German boy who come right off the boat into the newsies. He had silvery-blonde hair, gray eyes, and looked like a behemoth compared to Spot. His name was Mascot.  
Mascot sat up and rubbed his dazzling gray eyes into coherency. "Was die Hölle? Docks? Was tun Sie hier?"  
"English please, Mascot?"  
"What are you doing here?" His thick German accent made him all the more appealing to women.  
"Have you seen Spot?"  
"Kleiner Alexander Conlon? Seit Nr., habe ich nicht ihn... ungefähr zwei Wochen vor gesehen. Warum? Fehlt er?"  
"I'm takin' dat as no?"  
  
"I haven't seen Alex in two weeks. Is he missing?"  
"He ain't been home tanight an' he ain't in Manhattan. If you see him, Rayner...will you tell me?" Mascot flinched as she said his real name. Rayner...completely German. It meant 'a wise warrior'. He wasn't so sure it fit him sometimes.  
"Ich bin zu sicher. Möchten Sie hier bleiben, oder lassen Sie mich nach Hause gehen Sie? Ich hörte über den Raub..."  
Docks rolled her emerald eyes skyward and sighed. "English!"  
He groaned. "I'll be sure to. Do you want to stay here or I'll walk you home. I heard about the rape..."  
Docks shook her head. "I'll be fine, danke." Danke was the only German word in her vocabulary. Then she made her way back to Brooklyn.  
  
Dollar saw Docks on her way home. She was obviously upset over something. He approached her cautiously. "Where were ya?"  
She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Manhattan an' den Harlem."  
"Ya shoulda taken someone wit ya. I was worried. River is out lookin' for da Delanceys ta see if ya dead in an alley somewhere!"  
"I went lookin' for Spot. He ain't in Harlem, Brooklyn, Bronx, or Manhattan...I know dat much. He hates Bronx. Dat leaves Queens."  
Dollar led her inside by the shoulders, neither of them noticing the shadow that crossed the alley beside them...following them suspiciously.  
  
A/N-Rayner really does mean 'a wise warrior.' I checked and it really is German. 


	14. Brutal

Disclaimer-I do not own this movie.  
  
Docks sat in front of the window a day and a half later. It was raining hard and the streets were wet with rivers of rainwater. Spot still hadn't come home. She was worried sick about him. He had never stayed away from Brooklyn for this long before.  
River came in late that night, a look of absolute misery on his face. Docks stood up. "What happened?"  
He sat slumped against the wall and pulled her in front of him. "Dey found someone in an alley in Queens...blonde hair, blue eyes, carryin' Alex's cane."  
Docks's green eyes grew wide. "Dead...?" She whispered the query.  
River shook his head. "Not dead but damn near close. He has da shit beat out of him."  
Spitfire sat up from her position on a chair. "Dat don't sound like Spot Conlon."  
"I don't give a shit if it's Joey Pulitzer! We'se goin ta check right now!" River snapped. He had presumed the role of leader since Spot had gone omitted. Docks stood up and pulled her brother to his feet.  
River groaned in protest. He hadn't been inside for more than two hours in three days. "C'mon Reilly ya killin' me. I can get up on me own." He stumbled to his feet and let her lead him out the door.  
Queens and Brooklyn had never really had problems between them. Their leader was a big Italian/Irish mix. His name was Brutal. He met them at the entrance to his lodging house. "Heya McGowens! What brings da family inta Queens?" He asked almost charily.  
Docks smiled answering, "We heard about da boy ya found. Can we take a look at him?"  
Brutal thought for a moment. "He ain't doin to good. I mean, he ain't awake yet."  
Docks felt her stomach drop but she kept up an exultant demeanor. "Can we please see him, Brutal? Ya know I won't let River heah do any harm."  
Brutal laughed at River's sarcastic smirk toward his sister's comment. "Yeah yeah. But if ya know him I want ta know who he is. I don't want no crypts in me lodgin' house...or ya bruddahs for dat mattah."  
Docks nodded and tore up the stairs to the nearly empty room. A boy, barely moving but for the small rise and fall of his breathing; lay on the bed. She stepped cautiously forward and peered into the face.  
The eyes were closed so she couldn't tell if they were Spot's own sky blue. She slipped a hand into the blanket and felt for the familiar cord that hung around his neck...and found it. A solitary key was tied to the string. Tears stung her eyes as she searched the room again and saw the cane leaning against the wall. This boy was Alexander Conlon...and he was near death. She walked numbly out the door, down the steps, and straight into River's arms. "It's him ain't it?" He asked gently.  
She nodded and managed to choke, "Yes."  
River sat her down, reassuring her that he'd be fine; and went upstairs to see for himself if Brooklyn's leader really was on his deathbed.  
  
River stepped into the dead feeling room and quickly surveyed his surroundings. It was something Spot had taught him to do...always have an escape route planned before you jump into something. As soon as he realized there was a window in the room, and that he had his slingshot on him; he approached the bed. The boy was indeed Spot. His rising and falling chest was the only sign of life left in his body. River sighed. This was definitely bad. "Brutal!" He called to the leader.  
Brutal walked in. "Yeah?"  
"I know who dis is...but ya might not wanna hear it."  
Brutal nodded. "I think it's Spot...is it?"  
River nodded solemnly. "I'm Brooklyn leadah right now...so I'll stay heah until we figure dis out awright?"  
Brutal fidgeted. "Dunno if dat's a good idea. Ya sistah is cryin' her pretty little eyes out ovah dis. Ya might wanna leave Docks heah instead."  
"I have specific ordahs from Dollar an' Luke dat she stays an' goes nowhere alone. If she stays, I stay."  
Brutal nodded. "We can do dat. I'll send word ta Brooklyn 'bout where ya are."  
"No. I'll go meself. Spot has a sistah dere dat's gonna need someone ta tell her what happened without da, 'My leadah told me ta tell ya dat ya bruddahs gonna die soon.' Docks an I'll go now an' be back latah. Thanks Brutal."  
He shrugged. "No problem. It's always good ta have Brooklyn on ya side."  
River smiled and went down the steps, grabbing Docks on the way out the door. She was to upset to argue with him and therefore just followed her brother as he dragged her home.  
Spitfire was on the porch, leaning on her elbow. She sat up immediately and ran toward them. "Who was it?"  
River dropped Docks's hand. "I'm sorry Kendra...it was Alex."  
Spitfire's blue eyes filled with tears and she sank to her knees. Spot was the only family she had left. 


	15. A Killer In Our Midst

Disclaimer-I'm really bored so I'm writing a newsie fan fic. Does that mean I own Newsies? No it doesn't. Disney owns Newsies. Not Docks McGowen. Thank you.

A/N-I know I haven't updated in _FOREVER_. I'm really sorry. I've been at work and writing three real books all at once. You can check out two of them at the link at the bottom of the page.

Docks sat beside Spot's bed three days later. He was still in a coma...unmoving. She hadn't left his side since then and Spitfire sat silently outside the door. She reviled seeing him the way he was...so fragile seeming. It wasn't her brother wasting away in that room.

Reilly stood up and glanced at Alex again. "Are ya evah gonna wake up, Spot?" Her whisper was filled with pleading...begging him to be all right. She turned to walk away but noticed a slight movement. Turning backward, her world detonated. He was waking up. "Spot?!" Her voice was breathless as she knelt beside the bed. His cerulean eyes wavered open.

"Docks?" The whispers on his split lips were hoarse. "Dat you?"

She jumped and screamed. "FIRE!" Kendra Conlon tumbled into the room with a wide-eyed 'I was sleeping,' look on her face.

"What? What da hell is it?" She cried.

"HE'S AWAKE! HE'S UP!" Docks's voice was shaking as if she didn't quite believe what she was seeing.

His sister was immediately on her knees beside the bed. "Alexander? I bettah not be dreamin' again! Say somethin'!"

Spot's eyes had a confused look in them for a moment, as if he didn't understand what was happening. "Umm...hi?"

Spitfire jumped up and did cartwheels around the room. Docks resumed her post beside his bed. "Spot, what happened?"

His blue eyes turned their attention to the ceiling. "I...don't know. I was sick an' den...dat guy came up behind me. He had something ovah my head..."

Docks stood quickly and walked into the hallway. Brutal stood with River, talking about headlines or something close to that. "Brutal...River...we have a problem."

River frowned. "What is it?"

She grabbed his hand and whispered. "It wasn't da Delanceys or Bronx dat attacked him. Dis was deliberate. Planned out and staked to an exact timing. Someone out dere has a problem wit us."

"Or him..." River walked into Spot's room, leaving Docks with Brutal. A few moments later, after some shouting of course, Spitfire was tossed into the hallway. She crossed her arms heatedly. "Thinks he can toss me around...I'll show you River McGowen!"

River's voice came muffled through the closed door, "Shut up Kendra!"

"How do you figure dis was planned out?" Brutal asked quietly.

Docks sat down and grabbed the sides of her skirt in anxiety. "Someone put somethin' ovah his head. Dey didn't want him ta see who it was. Anuddah thing, dey beat him up pretty bad around da face...usually dey do dat because dey know ya an' subconsciously dey don't wanna hurt ya so dey beat ya face in so dey can't really tell who ya are."

Brutal took a deep breath. "Sounds psychotic. Dat can't be normal though, who would know Spot and have the guts enough ta beat him down?"

Spitfire turned around to face him quickly. "Dey didn't. Dat's why he was sick! Someone got him sick on purpose...I nevah seen Alex sick until den..."  
Docks smiled. "My thinkin' exactly...where were we da day before he disappeared?"

"I dunno...he wasn't in Tibby's...he an River were fightin' da Delanceys...River would know if dey went somewhere aftah dat."

Docks stood up. "I gotta get Luke. He'll know what dis is about."

Before she even approached the steps, River came out of the room. "Docks, we're goin ta Brooklyn. We gotta get da boys in on dis."

"Our boys...or all da boys?"

River gave her a sly smile. "Our boys."

Docks and River burst into the Lodging house at full speed and knocked over Shots. "He woke up, Shots," Docks yelled over her shoulder as she ran toward Dollar and Luke's office.

Dollar was sitting with Kat, who held Storm on a hip and turned around almost quickly enough to drop the baby. "Docks? What's goin on?"

River came forward. "We got a real big problem Dollar."

Patrick McGowen stood up and grabbed River by the shoulder, leading him to a corner. "What da hell does dat mean?"

"Spot woke up."

"Yeah what's wrong? He mentally not dere anymore? Well, dat's easy, ya leader now River. Have fun." Dollar turned back to the desk.

"Spot's fine, Pat."

Dollar turned slowly. "What? Den what is it?"

River launched into details. "Aftah da fight wit da Delanceys...me, Piper, an Spot went to a bar. Piper an' Spot drank a 'lil an' den went home. Spot woke up da next morning throwin' up. So did Piper."

Frowning, Dollar gave his younger brother a skeptical look. "So...ya sayin' dey was poisoned?"

River smiled. "It gets bettah...Spot disappeared dat day. Piper didn't."

Dollar rolled his eyes. "Coincidence. A lot a' people want Spot outta da way. Dey seen a good chance."

Docks stomped her foot and grabbed her older brother by the ear. "You listen ta me, Patrick Turner McGowen! Someone put somethin' ovah his head so he couldn't see who it was! Tell me dat's normal Mr. Smart-Ass!"

Dollar winced and jerked away from the girl. "Awright! I'm listenin'! So someone really wants him dead?! He's alive...who cares?"

Docks put her hands in the air and flopped onto the ground. "I hate my life."

River laughed. "Listen Pat, dey beat up around his face da most."

That threw Patrick McGowen off guard. He knew exactly what River had just suggested. "Dey knew him...why would dey...River, who is it?"

"I dunno...yet. I will soon. I can't believe dis is happenin. I feel like a damn bull!"

Kat sidled over to Dollar. "What about his family?"

Docks sat up (she hadn't left her position on the floor) and looked at Kat. "He only has Spitfire."

River shook his head. "No. Where did Spot come from, Reilly?"

Docks's green eyes grew wide. "Oh my God! I don't know! He nevah told no one."

Spitfire, who had followed them but walked instead of running happened to look over her shoulder about twenty yards in front on the lodging house. A man in a black overcoat and top hat looked back at her. "Oh shit! SHOTS!" She screamed as the man came toward her, brass knuckles on a white gloved hand.

Shots, and the whole lodging house, heard the scream and poured out the doors. River jumped through the open ground level window in Dollar's office to see Spitfire take a hit that had to have knocked her out. The man scooped her up only to receive a rain of shooters hit him from all sides. He dropped the girl and ran.

Shots reached her first and lifted her head up. "Fire? Ya awright?  
She groaned. "Get him! Get dat bastard an' bring him back heah!" Her voice had choked emotions stirring in it that was almost masked by the blood pouring from her nose and mouth.

River looked up. Brooklyn's boys would go after him. He could tell that at least 15 were gone already. "Fire...who was dat man?" Docks asked.

"H-he killed my parents...someone go ta Queens an' tell Alex..."

Shots picked her up and carried her to the lodging house. She was losing consciousness and fast. "River, Docks...go tell him. Please?" Shots asked quietly.

River shook his head. "Da boys'll bring da bastard back heah...den we can have Alex and Kendra choose what gets done to him."

Docks stood in the corner, shaking. "River...I know dat guy."

He looked at her. "How?"

"H-he's da bar keep at the bar two blocks down. Why didn't Spot recognize him when he saw him?"

Spitfire's fading voice was quiet. "He don't know...he don't...know..."

Shots had gone to collect Luke and now returned with the oldest boy. "What happened?"

"Attacked. Like Alex."

Docks stood up and gave River a challenging look as if to say, 'Just try an' stop me,' before she ran out the door. He started after her but lost her in the crowd of returning boys, carrying a struggling man in white gloves.

Docks had slipped through the crowd and was now on her way to Queens. It made her sick to think about Spot lying there, unknowing about who had attacked him. Unknowing that Spitfire was now being nursed back to health by her brothers. "I'll kill him. I'll da bastard for what he's done ta ya, Alex. I promise," She whispered the oath before walking into Queens lodging house.

Brutal started to say something but stopped at the look on the McGowen girl's face. It was simple: Pissed off.

She stomped up the steps and into Spot's room. "Alex? We caught him."

Spot looked blankly at her for a moment before he realized what she meant. "Who is he?"

"Ya nevah told me ya parents were murdered!"

His breath caught in his throat. "Dat ain't somethin' I like talkin' bout."

"I don't care right now! Da guy who did it, apparently wants ya whole family dead! He went aftah Fire taday."

Spot tried to sit up but a numbing wave of nausea sent him flopping back onto the bed in hacking coughs. Docks took his hand. "I'm sorry, Spot. She's fine. Probably broke her nose and put her teeth through her lip but she's alive."

He took a deep breath. "I nevah seen him before but Kendra said she saw him as he left da house. She had heard my older sister's baby cryin' and got up ta check it out. He killed da baby an' ran out da door. Kendra woke me up an' da only thing I could think of doin' was getting out a da house."

"He killed da baby?!"

"Yeah. Me sistah died in childbirth an' da faddah was a drunk so my mom kept Colin."

"I'm so sorry..."

He took a deep breath. "Dat son of a bitch deserves ta die."

Docks nodded and pressed her lips against his. He tried to smile but another wave of pain kept him from it. "I won't let him get away wit dis. Da boys brought him inta da Lodgin' house on River's orders. You an' Kendra get ta chose what we do wit him."

He nodded and closed his eyes. Docks dug in her pocket for a pain killer she had stolen from a doctor's office. "Take dis. You'll go ta sleep an' da pain'll stop." He opened his mouth and she put in on his tongue. He swallowed.

In moments, he was in a dreamless, painless sleep. Docks put her head down on the pillow next to him and closed her eyes. She followed him into sleep after about five minutes.

A/N-It was going to happen in a totally different fashion...like the guy wasn't even supposed to be there but this sounded so much more...exciting! Anyways...here's the link to my other stories...the ones that I actually own...unlike


End file.
